


12:01 at Denny's

by Lostbedouin



Series: Hisoka's Shenanigans [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chrollo for two seconds, Denny's, Explicit Sexual Content, Hisoka fucking his pancakes, Other, Pancakes, denny's au, sex with pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostbedouin/pseuds/Lostbedouin
Summary: Many had said Hisoka could only achieve orgasm during a good fight. Many said his boner was limited to strong individuals and destroying them until he felt like his dick would burst. Hisoka knew they were wrong for there was something else that could arouse him. Something that made his dick throb just thinking about it...





	12:01 at Denny's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fundips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundips/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Midnight At Dennys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047865) by [Grandoverlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandoverlord/pseuds/Grandoverlord). 



> Denny's, Hisoka and Jesus Christ are coming after me but this was worth it.

Hisoka could not contain his thirst for Denny’s pancakes. They drove him mad, the thought of their perfect roundness and heavenly taste. Only Denny’s could achieve that near impossible softness without being raw in the middle while still not being so overcooked that it was a dark brown on the outside. He could feel himself grow hot as he stepped out of the car and made his way across the parking lot. His eagerness almost made him break his stride, the glowing sign a harbinger of the gooey mess that would greet him inside the holy doors. Hisoka was prepared. 

He flung the door open with an excited (but suave) expression. The smell of bacon and eggs hit him in a warm inviting wave, breakfast in the middle of the night gave Hisoka such a scandalously pleasurable feeling. The hostess had a smile plastered on her face. 

“Hi, welcome to Denny’s!” Hisoka was hard. “Party of one?” 

It took him a minute to recover from the heavenly sight around him. “Ah, yes.” 

She grabbed two menus and ushered him over to a table in the center of the room. He was the only customer there which was common at midnight, a fact he loved as it made a more intimate space for him and his pancakes. 

“Is this alright?” she asked, setting the menu down on an empty table in the middle of the restaurant. 

Hisoka frowned a little. “I usually sit at a booth.” She nodded and moved his menu to a booth next to the window providing a clear view into the empty parking lot. Perfect, Hisoka thought. He slid into the booth and reclined, pulling his legs up onto the opposite seat and resting his arm on the headrest. He looked down at his menu and his mind began to swim with all the possibilities. Did he want eggs with his pancakes? Maybe a four stack instead of his usual three. Was he feeling adventurous today? Maybe the strawberries... In truth, he didn’t need a menu (he had memorized it 420 midnight visits ago) but he enjoyed the novelty of it. 

“Your waitress will be right with you!” the hostess said with the same smile still plastered onto her face. 

Hisoka glanced up at her and nodded quickly with his usual charming smile. He had almost forgotten she was there, so lost in how close he was to a tall stack. He was growing hotter by the minute, the hardness in his pants beginning to dribble ever so slightly. He had decided, or rather, his dick had decided, four pancakes with no berries and no sides. He could provide his own toppings. 

The waitress walked up to his booth with a tired expression, it was one he didn’t know, obviously a new employee in Denny’s ever-changing workforce. 

“Know what you want to drink?” she asked with a rather blank expression. Hisoka was too caught up in his excitement to care. 

“I’m ready to order,” he said, handing her his menu. She tucked it into her apron and pulled out her order pad with an eyebrow raised. She seemed surprised at his eagerness, energy obviously not something she was used to at 12:05 am. 

“I’ll have four pancakes with no sides and no toppings.” He licked his lips. The waitress frowned. 

“That’s it?” she asked. “No drink, no bacon, just pancakes?” 

Hisoka felt his dick go a little bit limp. She was very obviously new. “Yes, is there a problem?” His tone was dripping with malice as his eyes got threatening. Nobody stepped between Hisoka and his pancakes. 

She gulped. 

“No problem at all! I’ll have those right out for you.” He folded his hands and waited. 

It seemed like an eternity before his pancakes were ready. It was almost like he could hear every noise in the kitchen, all senses were in tune with their preparation. Hisoka wasn’t sure which part of him anticipated them more, his mouth or his dick. 

He picked up the scent far before the tired waitress made her way to his table. His dick shot up. He knew which part of him anticipated it more. 

He felt the blood coursing through his veins as she set the plate down on the table. 

“Is there anything else you’d like.” He thought he heard her say, but he could barely hear anything, the idea of pancakes a thick haze in his mind. They were all he could focus on. His gaze was locked on the stack before him and his ears were blocking out any sound as they imagined what it would be like to hear his dick sliding in between the hot cakes. 

His desire was greater than it had ever been before, Hisoka realized he probably wouldn’t be able to contain it this time. 

His hand trembled as he reached for the syrup. He popped open the cap with one hand and had just barely poured some out when he couldn’t stand it any longer.

Hisoka ripped off his pants and his member popped up like a jack-in-the box. He stood with the certainty of a well trained machine and thrust his dick with determination into the pile before him. 

Hisoka let out a long moan. 

He plunged his dick in between the pancakes again and again, thrusting over and over as he held the pancakes down over his throbbing member. He threw his head back in ecstasy and couldn’t help but yell out in pleasure. 

“Ohhh, pancakesss.”

He thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t tell. He didn’t care. He felt himself growing closer and closer. The pancakes were breaking apart before him but he lowered his dick further into the stack and kept thrusting. 

And then it happened. He had reached climax, cum spilled all over what was left of the pancakes and it was such a gooey mess he couldn’t tell what was jizz and what was syrup. He let out a satisfied sigh as he looked down at the plate before him, his dick covered in pancake and the pancakes covered in his dick. Hisoka was happier than he had ever been before. 

He heard a crash. Turning around he looked to his right to see the tired waitress with her hand in the air like she’d been holding something and a shocked expression on her face. If she wasn’t awake before she was awake now. 

Her lips were moving like they were trying to form words but she couldn’t seem to find the right ones. 

Hisoka dipped his finger into the gooey mess getting a glob of pancake mixed with cum, never breaking eye contact with the shocked waitress. He smiled and slipped all of it into his mouth, he chewed, then swallowed and licked his lips. 

The waitress threw up. 

“I’d like a to-go box please,” He said as he grabbed some napkins out of the dispenser (so handy) and wiped his dick off. The waitress made a couple more sounds and then ended it with a squeak before hurrying off to the kitchen. 

Hisoka was just beginning to relax in his chair when the door to the Denny’s opened. In walked Illumi and Chrollo. He’d never seen them at his Denny’s before. He’d assumed they had a Denny’s of their own. Could it be… this was their first time at a Denny’s? 

They were just being seated when Illumi saw him. He stopped in his tracks and stared. 

“Is that cum…?” His head tilted to the side. “… On your pancakes?”

Hisoka rested his chin on his hands. 

“Yes.” 

Illumi shifted his gaze from the pancakes to Hisoka. “And you said I have weird tastes.” 

Chrollo turned around and left. 

The waitress scurried out with the to-go box and practically dropped it on the table before running back to the kitchen. 

Hisoka used his fork to dump the contents into the box and grabbed the syrup bottle from off the table. He put that in too. 

He tossed a 20 onto the table and closed the to-go box, making his way to front, and nodding to Illumi as he walked by. Hisoka grabbed a pen from behind the register and wrote his name in large cursive letters across the to-go box. He pulled a red pen out of the inner pocket of his shirt and finished it off with a tiny heart at the end of the “a”. 

“Get the strawberry topping,” Hisoka said, replacing the pen.

“I’ll pass,” Illumi replied as he closed his menu.

“A pity.” He opened the door. “It goes great with cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [fundips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundips/pseuds/fundips) who this is for. He posts good HxH fics that are beautifully written and worth the read.
> 
> I'm considering making this a series of fics that are based off of terrible HxH au ideas. If you have any that I could write about please comment them.


End file.
